Heart of an Assassin
by Amora
Summary: Zidane grows up on Terra and follows Garland because he knows nothing else. When Garland askes him to terminate someone, little does he know how much his views will change of Garland, and life itself.
1. The Mission

Heart of an Assassin  
An FF9 alternate reality fic  
  
  
  
I don't own FF9.  
  
  
  
Prologue: The Mission  
  
"Bring him to me!" Garland bellowed as he stalked through his throne room. An   
attendant immediately went to seek the one his master was looking for. The one called   
Zidane Tribal.  
  
Minutes later a blonde haired man with green eyes approached Garland. His eyes   
were hollow as is he didn't have any personal thoughts of his own.   
  
"You summoned for me sir?" Zidane asked as he noticed Garland's angry glare at   
seemingly nothing but an empty viewing screen. The face of his creator was filled with   
controlled rage.  
  
"Get in here you fool!" was the hastly reply. Zidane thought nothing of this as   
he was used to the treatment given to him. There was, however, an undeniable difference   
with Garland's actions today. The anger was not directed towards him and his results   
in training but to an unknown assailant that seemed to enrage Garland off to no end.  
  
"You know why you were created, boy. To serve me and obey my orders. I have   
trained you long and hard for anything of the importance and you have improved well.   
The time is come to test your skills. This is a matter of the utmost importance and   
I will not tolerate failure. If you fail, it will mean your death!" Garland started   
to explain the situation.  
  
"I understand sir." Zidane replied without being phased one bit.  
  
"Good. Now here is my dilemma. For over 3000 years I have planned the perfect   
way to revive the souls of Terra. There's a planet called Gaia which is perfect in every   
way to establish life. I have been watching over it for any chance of the two dimensions   
to come within range of merging. The time will soon arrive and souls of Terra awakened.   
Unfortunately, within the past month, a new power has emerged on Gaia. A power of Holy   
which no doubt has every intention of protecting Gaia and it's life from destruction.   
It is interrupting my plans for Terra and this cannot be allowed."  
  
Zidane listened carefully and nodded. "Then why don't you destroy it with your power?"  
  
"Fool! Do you not comprehend what I am trying to say? Holy is absorbing all the magic   
I throw at it from here and I can't travel to Gaia when the time is almost right to merge."  
  
"I understand." Zidane replied. "What can I do to help"?  
  
"The powers of Holy not universal so it is controlled by only one person. While my   
magic can't penetrate the barrier from here, I can teleport you to Gaia. Since magic won't   
work against it, you'll have to use your speed and agility which you have been developing.   
I have faith in your abilities since I am the one training you. Don't reveal your identity   
to anyone. Make as many aquantances as you can that will help you get to your target. When   
you do reach your target, you know what to do."  
  
"Yes sir. But who is the person I'm going after?"  
  
"Her name is Garnet Til Alexandros 17th. She is the Queen of Alexandria, the biggest   
and most powerful city on Gaia. You'll have no problem fitting in. Now I'll give you 2   
hours to get ready. Get yourself weapons and any provisions you think are necessary. I'll   
be right here when you're done."  
  
Zidane quickly hurried out of the room and went to the armory.   
  
"Hey Kalshr. I need some weapons to go run an errand for Garland." Zidane explained   
as he eyed a few blades.  
  
A muscular blue haired woman turned and eyed him with humor.  
  
"So Garland sent you to do his dirty work eh darlin?" Kalshr chuckled and opened a   
safe behind her. "So you what do you have in mind? I got your average swords and spears that   
anyone could use."  
  
"Well, I was thinking of getting something that can eliminate someone quickly.   
Like..that over there!" Zidane then pointed to a pair of daggers made with a pure black   
substance and glowed softly.  
  
"Those? They are indeed one of a kind. They are Soul Daggers and they represent the   
character of their owner with color. If in the hands of a good person then they turn white   
and in evil they turn dark as they are now." Kalshr explained.  
  
"Cool but I don't have time for philosophies right now. I have a job to for Garland   
that needs to be done now. How much for those?"  
  
"Hmm... since you're working with Garland I give you 50% off. 50000 gill please."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"You heard me. 50000 gil plea-"  
  
"I heard you but isn't that a little steep? That's my life savings!"  
  
"Take it or leave it."  
  
Zidane sighed. "Fine but these had better be worth it."  
  
"Oh they are. Trust me." An evil grin appeared on Kalshr's face as Zidane ran out   
with his new toy.  
  
Two hours and many shops later, Zidane finally decided that he had enough provisions.   
Squandering his money on the blade didn't help him achieve financial security but there was   
something to this blade. It made him feel stronger. More alert. Even more agile than he   
already was. A presence kept appearing in Zidane's mind and it felt like a demon watching   
over him and posessing him. But as soon as he thought about it the feeling vanished.   
  
"Oh well." He thought. "Must be my anticipation to use these."  
  
Zidane arrived in Garland's throne room exactly on time.  
  
"Are you ready?" Garland questioned.  
  
"Yes. I know what I need to do." Zidane answered.  
  
"Now let's proceed. When I open a portal step through it immetiately. I don't want   
to waste any more energy than I already am."  
  
Zidane nodded ad a blue aura surrounded Garland. "Ali-Ma-Ket-Ohn-Jabe-Pil-Ka"   
Garland chanted as a portal opened. "Now go find Queen Garnet and...assassinate her..."  
  
Zidane grinned with pure malace as he stepped through the portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that this section was so short but I promise that this will be a long story.   
Please r/r :)  



	2. Chance Encounters

Heart of an Assassin  
An FF9 Alternate Reality Fic  
  
  
I don't own FF9...  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Chance Encounters  
  
*Somewhere on Gaia*  
Zidane crashed through the portal with a loud thud. He stood up and   
brushed himself off surveying the landscape. Everywhere he looked was green.  
There was no crystal; no palaces; and no civilization in view.  
  
'Wow this is so much different from home. Ah crap...I don't know where   
the hell I am.'  
  
Zidane tried to sense a power nearby that was "Holy" and found it facing   
the sun. He picked that way and started walking through the thick forest. A   
few minutes later he approached an open area by a running river. Aware that he  
was being followed, Zidane spun around to see a few goblins surrounding him,   
emerging from various hiding positions. Without hesitation, Zidane pulled out  
his Soul Daggers and begin attacking. With the increased agility and stamina,  
the Zidane turned into a fierce monster of destruction and mayhem. Using   
inhuman speed, he stabbed a nearby goblin in the eye and slit another's neck.  
  
Within seconds 6 goblins lay dead and one was left cowarding in fear.   
Zidane approached for the kill but his mind reeled from an unknown presence.  
The distraction was enough to give the last goblin a chance to attack as it   
sliced Zidane in the arm.  
  
Taking the pain, Zidane mentally cursed himself and quickly killed the   
last goblin. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been so preoccupied  
before.' The goblins were carrying some gil and he took it.   
  
After the battle, Zidane continued the way towards what he sensed as Holy.  
Almost immediately he was ambushed by a giant owl.   
  
"This is not my day!"  
  
Zidane tried using the same technique he used against the goblins but the  
owl just slapped him away with it's giant wings. Using a wind spell, it threw  
Zidane against a nearby tree and started to close in.   
  
"You bastard!" Zidane shouted at his attacker. The owl just cocked his  
head to one side and seemed to chuckle as if understanding what it's prey was  
saying. Then it froze and stared in shock.  
  
Zidane began glowing as light appeared deep within him. Power radiated from  
his body and he jumped up full of renewed strength. He did the first thing that  
came to his mind.  
  
Solution 9. Shadows appeared from all directions and converged at the owl.  
It seemed to be torn from the inside out as bright explosions took place all   
around it. With a brilliant light, all traces of the gigantic owl disappeared.  
  
As Zidane's anger faded so did the light surrounding his body. The battle  
took it's toll as he stumbled a few steps before collapsing and unaware of a  
form approaching him.  
  
  
  
*Alexandria Castle*  
"Your Highness! Where are you? Please answer!"  
  
A huge armor wearing man was running down the royal halls of Alexandria  
Castle screaming at the top of his lungs. He was Adelbert Steiner, captain of  
the Knights of Pluto and protector of the queen. Now, however, all he was   
worried about was the location of Her Majesty. She hadn't shown up for a   
diplomatic meeting and he was worried.  
  
In another part of the castle, Queen Garnet, or Dagger as her friends   
call her, lay hidden behind a life-size statue of her late mother Queen Brahe.   
This was an excellent place to avoid detection as Brahe was quite overweight   
and extra marble had to be shipped in to complete the statue. Even from there   
she could hear Steiner's voice.   
  
'Why must he continue to track me down. Doesn't he have the slightest idea  
that I don't want to be bothered with royal matters?' Garnet thought to herself  
and suddenly an idea popped into her head. 'Why don't I just leave? The kingdom  
is basically run by Steiner, Beatrix, and Dr. Tot. I can just sneak away for  
a few weeks and Alexandria would never know! If I can just make it to the harbor.'  
  
As soon as the nearest guard turned the other way, she bolted to the stairs   
and ran to the basement. A ship was about to set sail and she sneaked aboard.   
  
The captain of the ship waved goodbye to the dock workers and turned to the   
steering wheel. He navigated out the harbor and into open sea before letting some   
of the crew take over. He went to the cargo hold to examine the items of trade he   
was delivering. Suddenly he spotted a figure in the dark corner and was even more  
shocked to find out it was Queen Garnet herself.  
  
"Your Majesty! What are you doing here?"  
Dagger sighed and explained her situation.  
  
"I'm running away." she said simply.  
  
"But why? What about Alexandria?"  
  
"I'm sick of the traditions they forced on me simply because I'm royalty. I   
just want a few weeks off and then I'll be back renewed and ready to serve my city.  
I want you to keep my whereabouts an absolute secret. That's an order. Do you   
understand?"  
  
"Yes, of course Your Highness. This ship is heading to the outer continent.   
Is that ok with you?"  
  
"I guess it will do. I can spend time with Vivi in the Black Mage Village."  
  
"I understand. You can have a living quarter all to yourself if you like."  
  
"No. I'm sick of being pampered. That's one of the main reasons I have for   
running away. Now just let me stay here and forget I'm onboard." Garnet ordered the  
captain. As soon as he left, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'I can't even act normal around these people. They expect me to be queenly and  
I'm sick of it. I just want to be a commoner for a while.' Feeling tired from all   
running around and hiding, she laid down and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*Black Mage Village*  
Zidane's eyes slowly cleared as he opened them. He stared into glowing yellow  
eyes that stared right back at him. The face was hidden by a pointy hat and an   
oversized jacket.   
  
"U-Um I see you're awake."   
  
"Who are you? I don't remember getting here." Zidane replied not knowing what  
else to say.  
  
"I'm Vivi. You're in the Black Mage Village." the figure said shyly. "Number   
126 brought you here after you were attacked by the owl god. Thanks for killing it  
for us! We've been unable to do it ourselves."  
  
"Number 126? Why do you refer to him as a number?"  
  
"We're black mages created by Queen Brahe, the former queen, to use as a weapon  
but Garnet freed us and let us live on our own will." Vivi explained. "I'm different  
though. I have feelings that the other mages don't and I won't shut down like a  
robot. It's always hard to see a fellow mage deactivated."  
  
"You refered to the queen of Alexandria. Is this place close to the city?"  
  
"It's across the ocean to the south. We trade with them periodically and  
another ship should arrive tomorrow afternoon. If you want to go there, just talk to   
the captain of the ship and ask if you can get a ride."  
  
"Ok I will thanks. Is there any place I can buy items?"  
  
"Yes. Just go outside and to the left. There should be an item shop."  
Zidane waved goodbye to Vivi and hurried outside. To his surprise, the entire  
village was made of straw huts. As he wandered around town, Zidane noticed that   
every mage looked exactly alike. They all looked somewhat like Vivi with their straw  
hats and dark blue jackets which hide their face. After getting the necessary items  
Zidane went searching for Vivi feeling anticipation at finally going to Alexandria.  
  
  
  
*Cargo Ship*  
"We've docked Your Highness." The captain said as he entered the cargo hold.  
  
"Thank you. I shall be leaving now. Remember to not tell a soul about my  
whereabouts." With that Dagger stepped off the ship onto the outer continent. She   
started towards the familiar forest of the Black Mage Village in hopes to find her  
friend Vivi.  
  
Suddenly an ear piercing growl shook her away from her thoughts and made her  
jump. Dagger stood face to face with a grand dragon.  
  
"Grr..just my luck to run into one of these." She mumbled through gritted   
teeth. Dagger barely managed to dodge the massive thunder attack that the dragon  
hurled at her and landed face first in the sand. She tried to cast stop but the  
grand dragon had some sort of resistance to the spell.  
  
"Great...just great!" Dagger exclaimed sarcastically as another attack sent her  
flying off her feet.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough! BAHAMUT!"  
  
  
  
*Black Mage Village*  
Wave after wave of powerful blasts shook the small village.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Zidane exclaimed as he rushes outside and towards the  
direction. Vivi notices him running out of the village and follows him. Another boom  
shakes the forest and causes Zidane to run even faster. Seconds later, he comes   
across a woman being attacked by the biggest dragon he's ever seen. What surprises  
him the most is that she is holding out on her own against it.  
  
"Wow she's tough. I wonder if I can convince her to help me on my mission..."  
Zidane quickly snaps out of his thoughts and throws himself into the fray eager to  
help a potential ally.  
  
  
The battle isn't going so well for Dagger. So far she hasn't been harmed but  
her magic ability is running out. She began to regret running away when suddenly a  
man jumps onto the back of the dragon. He had honey blonde hair and deep green eyes  
and...a tail!?  
  
'Wow. There are really odd people in this world I've never met before.' She   
thought to herself as she watched the mysterious man continuously drive his daggers  
into the spine and neck of the dragon. Finally overcome with pain, the dragon gives  
out one final roar and falls to the ground shaking the proximity in the process.  
Letting out a sigh of relief, she falls to the ground in weariness.  
  
  
Breathing heavilly, Zidane wipes his weapons off on the creature and starts   
towards the unknown woman. For a moment he forgets his mission and is genuinely   
concerned about her well being after seeing her collapse. He hurries over and helps  
her up. Little did Zidane know that his daggers recorded every moment of the battle.  
They were now dark grey.  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1. Please r/r :)  
  



	3. False Identities

Heart of an Assassin  
A FF9 Alternate Reality Fic  
  
  
I still don't own FF9...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: False Identities  
  
  
*Alexandria Castle*  
"Where could the queen be? I haven't seen her all damn day!" Steiner was  
getting worried as Garnet was missing. "Hey you! Don't just stand there! Go  
find her!"  
  
Steiner shook his fists and jumped up and down in frustration. This was  
not the way he wanted to spend the day. The queen could have been kidnapped  
and it was his sworn duty to protect her.  
  
"Having trouble Rusty?" Beatrix mused as she tried not to laugh at the   
scene the captain was making. "Mabye you should try the city as Her Majesty  
has been known to wander through her own kingdom."  
  
"But she knows it's not safe to go places without notifying me first.  
It's my duty to keep her safe."  
  
"But who's going to keep her safe from you?" Beatrix said under her  
breath.  
  
"Humph! Why don't you get in the kitchen where you belong?"  
  
"What? You know I can whip you any day of the week!" Beartix snarled as  
she heard the comment. Steiner, seeing he couldn't win the argument, stood   
there glaring at her for a second before turning around and walking away.  
  
"I'll show her someday that her position is undeserved." Steiner vowed  
as he continued to search for Garnet.  
  
  
  
*Black Mage Village*  
Zidane was helping the mysterious girl up as he took a good look at her.  
She was beautiful, that much was true, but Zidane sensed a great power from   
within.  
  
"Hey are you hurt?" Zidane questioned as she got to her feet.  
  
"No. I didn't need your help but thanks anyway." Dagger replied coldly.  
She wasn't in a good mood right now and the unknown person in front of her  
treating her like a child wasn't helping matters.  
  
Zidane was taken aback but just for a second. A sly grin appeared on his  
mouth as he evaluated the situation.  
  
'Man she is tough.' Zidane thought to himself. "Sure, if you insist. So  
what's your name?"  
  
Dagger raised an eyebrow at the person who didn't recognize her. "You   
don't know who I am? I am Que-"  
  
"Dagger! Dagger are you ok?" Vivi interupted as he came tearing out of  
the brush.  
  
"I'm fine Vivi. I didn't know there were any dragons out here."  
  
'Dagger hun? It fits...' Zidane thought as he grinned inwardly. He made  
up his mind. When the time was right he would ask her.  
  
  
  
*Terra*  
"Where is that boy?" Garland demanded. "The time is near and he hasn't   
done a damn thing!"  
  
"I'm sure there is a logical explanation sir." Mikoto suggested. "Unlike  
Terra, Gaia is mostly water and traveling across oceans takes time. Also he  
has no idea where Alexandria is so that will also pose a problem."  
  
Garland pounded his fist on the nearby table cracking it in half.   
  
"Excuses are all you can give me!"   
  
Mikoto stood there emotionless allowing Garland to vent his anger. After  
many words of obsenities and objects being blown to pieces, Garland finally  
calmed down.  
  
"Well I guess you could be right. There are a lot of unknown factors in  
the mission I gave to Zidane. But he knows what will happen if he fails.  
I've been thinking lately." Garland started to explain.  
  
Mikoto tried to comprehend what he was up to but to no avail.  
  
"Yes I've been thinking. There is a possibility of betrayl. Even after  
all the things I've done for Zidane, there is still that miniscule chance.  
But fortunately I have insurance against this. You, my dear, are going to  
protect me from any type of rebellion!" Garland laughed.  
  
'No! Brother I'm being used against you!'  
  
  
  
*Black Mage Village*  
"So Dagger, what did you come here for?" Vivi questioned her as they   
walked back to the village.  
  
"I'm on vacation and don't wish to be bothered by anything that has to  
do with my duties." Dagger replied and hoped Vivi got the message of not  
revealing her identity. She kicked herself for almost doing exactly that if  
Vivi had not interupted in time. She wanted to be treated as a common  
person. Vivi got her message and left before revealing anything.  
  
"So what are your duties?" Zidane questioned curiously.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"I just wanted to know what occupation requires one to be such a good  
fighter."  
  
Dagger was startled at his reply. Nobody had ever called her a good   
fighter and she sort of liked being recognized as one. Finally she found  
someone who didn't treat her like a priceless doll.  
  
"I do odd jobs around the world." she replied quickly covering up her  
suprise. "What do you do?"  
  
"Wha? Oh uh I'm a traveling merchant." Both doubted the other's claim  
but neither said anything. Zidane guessed it was now or never so he brought  
up the subject.  
  
"Um Dagger?"  
  
"Yes?  
  
"Since you can take care of yourself and I want a partner, would you   
like to accompany me on my mission?"  
  
"Hun? What are you talking about?" Dagger asked confused at his   
statement.  
  
"Well..." Zidane began hesitantly. There was no turning back. "I'm not  
really a merchant. I'm going after an evil queen who is dooming many souls  
with her magic. My mentor and teacher Garland is trying to help these many  
souls that are unable to rest because of her."  
  
At first Dagger didn't believe him because she had never heard of this  
"evil" queen that he spoke of. Then she noticed the look in his eyes and   
realized he was telling her the truth.  
  
"Who is this person you are after?"  
  
"The ruler of Alexandria, Queen Garnet."  
  
Dagger was beyond shocked but she kept her appearance. 'What is going   
on? I don't remember being cruel to anybody or anything on Gaia!'  
  
"Are you sure this is the person responsible for what you say?" Dagger  
demanded after regaining her voice.  
  
"Yes. I have no doubt as Master Garland told me this personally."  
  
"Who is this Garland? And why do you trust him so much?"  
  
"He's my teacher and master. He taught me everything I know and took   
care of me when my parents died." Zidane explained.  
  
Dagger was dumbfounded. It was obvious that Zidane told the truth but it  
was still a lie. It couldn't be totally true she knew that much. She had a  
sick feeling that Zidane was being tricked to do someone else's dirty work.  
It was obvious to her that this situation was created by this Garland. The   
only way to find out for sure is to go with him.   
  
'This is the only way I can find out what's going on and help him.'  
Without a second thought, she decided to risk her life for this stranger who  
had already risked his to save her.  
  
"Ok I'll help you." Dagger said determined.  
  
"Good. We can leave for Alexandria tomorrow."  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2. Please r/r.  



	4. In Times of Need

Heart of an Assassin  
An FF9 Alternate Reality Fic  
  
  
  
I own my FF9. Key word "MY"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: In Times of Need  
  
*Black Mage Village*  
Dagger tossed and turned but her efforts to get some rest were futile.  
She just couldn't sleep knowing someone was out to get her. Sure she's tried  
very hard to be the best monarch possible for her city but she didn't   
control everything. Subordinates had their say in the matter whether she   
knew or not but often she was not informed of what was decided.   
  
'No' she thought. 'This can't be true. Alexandria can't be responsible  
for all those things Zidane claims.' Her thoughts then turned to the blonde   
man who had saved her life earlier.  
  
'He's...tolerable. Mabye I was too hard on him earlier after that   
battle. He has great power inside him that mabye even he doesn't know about.  
I just when he uses that power it's not on me.'  
  
In the next hut, Zidane was busy plotting how to best bypass defenses   
of a castle. After a few hours of pondering, he gave up and laid down.  
  
'It's nice of Dagger to come and join me. I wonder if she has a personal  
vendetta against Garnet. I didn't think she was the stealth assassin type.  
She's just full of surprises. Beautiful too...'  
  
With that in mind he eventually drifted off.  
  
  
  
*Alexandria Castle*  
"She's been kidnapped I tell you! Comb this city and leave no stone   
unturned!" Steiner was vivid with rage as his knights were more mutinous  
than usual. They complained bitterly about being underpaid and overworked.  
  
"You idiots!" Steiner shouted. "How can you think of gil when the queen   
is in danger! I want wanted ads on every street corner and in every town on   
the continent. Now move!"  
  
They half-heartedly saluted as they jogged out to do their assigned   
tasks. Steiner himself went to notify Regent Cid and every other lord and   
noble that was aquainted with Garnet.  
  
"Need some help Captain?" Beatrix asked as she appeared through a side   
door. "I don't think 12 men are going to have a very good chance of finding  
the queen."  
  
Steiner gritted his teeth. What did she want to prove now?  
  
"Very well." he replied reluctantly. "I shall ask for your assistance   
on this matter."   
  
"Good. My team is always ready considering that they are treated well."  
  
"Don't push it..."  
  
"Still green as a pickle." Beatrix chuckled as she turned and left   
leaving an infuriated Steiner to stare.  
  
  
  
*Black Mage Village*  
"Hey Zidane! Wake up!"  
  
Zidane jumped out of bed and looked around startled. Vivi laughed as   
an annoyed look appeared on Zidane's face.  
  
"Must you do that Vivi? I was having a good dream."  
  
"Oh? What about?"  
  
"Hun? Oh uh...nothing! I forgot!" Zidane replied a little too quickly.  
  
"Hmm ok. Well I just wanted you to get up before the boat leaves."  
  
"What boat?"  
  
"The one for Alexandria..." Vivi replied. Dagger had told him about what  
was going on and he was careful to not give anything away. Vivi still found   
it hard to believe that his new friend was trying to eliminate Garnet.   
  
'I hope Dagger knows what she's doing' He thought as Zidane left the   
tiny hut.  
  
After breakfast, Zidane packed his belongings and looked for Dagger. He   
found her singing on top of the windmill.  
  
'What a pretty voice. Everything about her is absolutely stunning.'   
Zidane thought to himself as he approached her. She stopped singing as she   
saw him.  
  
"Hey you're a great singer!" He complimented. "Don't stop."  
  
At his urging, she continued her song and when it was over, she somehow  
found herself leaning against him and his arm around her.  
  
'Mmmm this feels so right' She thought. Suddenly she realized what she  
was doing and pulled away quickly.  
  
"S-sorry" she stammered blushing.  
  
Zidane just grinned at her humorously and chuckled.  
  
"Uh I have to go do get my things. I'll meet you on the ship." She said  
then walked off.  
  
'What brought that on?' Zidane wondered to himself as he headed towards  
their ride.  
  
After chatting with the captain for a while, Zidane waited on deck for   
Dagger. She appeared with her hair cut to shoulder length.  
  
At Zidane's inquisit look she explained. "It's so my hair doesn't get in  
the way of anything."  
  
"Oh ok. You look different."  
  
'At least he doesn't know I do this to hide my identity.'  
  
  
  
*At Sea*  
"So you don't get seasick?" Dagger inquired as they watched the sun   
slowly set.  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"Never. I survived thunderstorms and hurricanes in small rafts when I   
was a baby."  
  
Zidane looked surprised and thoughtful for a second. "You've really been  
through a lot haven't you?"  
  
"Yes I have" She replied. 'You don't know half of it Zidane...' she   
thought to herself.  
  
They spent a while in silence and enjoying the other's company even   
though they refused to admit it.  
  
Suddenly both were shaken from their own thoughts as a huge force   
approached rapidly.  
  
"Do you sense that?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
A shadow appeared under the sun's rays as a figure rapidly approached   
the slow-moving cargo ship. A blue serpant broke surface as it spread it's   
fins and uttered a deafening roar. Water came crashing into the hull with   
tremendous force knocking everyone off their feet.  
  
"It's Leviathan!!" The captain screamed. "All crew brace yourselves!"  
  
The huge beast sent even more water into the ship as some members of   
the deck crew were swept overboard. It then began closing in on the crew   
in the water.  
  
"We've got to do something!" Zidane yelled over the sound of water.  
  
"What can we do?" Dagger screamed back still holding onto the rail.  
  
"I dunno! Anything or we're gone for good!" Zidane replied as he pulled  
out his daggers. He quickly leaped at the serpant and cut through the tough   
scales under the jaw. Roaring in pain, Leviathan shot streams of water at  
its attacker with fury.  
  
"Shit!" Zidane cried before getting knocked down by the force of water.  
  
Dagger quickly used a cure spell on Zidane then proceeded with her own  
attack. "Well since it likes water so much...IFRIT!"  
  
An explosion appeared from nowhere and proceeded to burn Leviathan. It  
reeled in pain and collapsed in the water. Moments later it was back out and  
ready to seek revenge.  
  
"My attack wasn't enough!" Dagger yelled to Zidane. Leviathan summoned  
a tidal wave that almost knocked the ship over. Losing her balance, Dagger   
fell and slipped to the edge knocking her head against the railing.   
Unconsciously, she tumbled into the water below.  
  
"DAGGER!! NOOOO!!"   
  
Zidane turned towards Leviathan with pure, unquestioned fury in his   
eyes.  
  
"You fucking bastard!!" Zidane screamed as new energy surged through his  
body. For the second time on Gaia Zidane lost control of his conscious   
thoughts and let his instincts take control. This time it was a much larger  
reaction for Dagger was injured severely by this beast. His partner, his  
friend, and maybe even more was hurt by Leviathan. Zidane could stand it no  
more as he conjoured up his sleeping inner strength and let it loose.  
  
"GRAND LETHAL!!"  
  
Fire appeared everywhere and consumed everything. The only thing it hurt  
however, was Leviathan. It burned and screamed as it's flesh was   
disentegrated and consumed under a blanket of flame. With a final yelp, it   
fell into the sea and moved no more.  
  
Zidane nearly colapsed as he did the first time he used his hidden power  
but his mind wouldn't let him quit. Dagger was still in danger and he would  
save her no matter what. Without a second thought, he dove into the ocean.  
  
After a frantic search, Zidane found her unmoving.  
  
'Nooo...' his mind screamed as he swam to her and used his remaining   
breath to pull both of them to the surface.  
  
With no time to recover, Zidane refused to quit as he worked to revive  
her. Minutes passed as he tried everything he knew. He was about to collapse  
from exaustion when Dagger started coughing up seawater. Zidane breathed a  
deep sigh of relief as she stirred.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" She asked slowly.  
  
"You're back on the ship after nearly drowning. How do you feel?"  
  
"Ok now thanks to you. But who are you? And...who am I?" She inquired.  
  
"You don't remember!?" Zidane asked shocked.   
  
"No" she said meekly.  
  
"Um well...I'm Zidane. And your name is Dagger."  
  
"I'm Dagger..." She stated more to herself. "So are we friends?" she   
looked at him through her eyelashes. At that moment Zidane knew he had never  
seen such a beautiful woman in his life. He decided right then and ther that   
he would never leave the side of this incredible girl and vowed to protect   
and teach her everything she had forgotten.  
  
"Yeah we're friends." Zidane said as he hugged her tight. She snuggled  
back into his embrace as they watched the sun set slowly beyond the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3. As always thanks for reading :) 


	5. Desparation

Heart of an Assassin  
An FF9 Alternate Reality Fic  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Desparation  
  
*At Sea*  
  
"Hey Zidane, I can see our destination. Did you hear me? Zidane!!"  
Dagger sighed as she received no response from he partner. He was fast   
asleep on the cot he was lying on. She walked over to him and stared for a  
moment.  
  
'He's so lazy' she grinned to herself as she brushed away a golden lock  
from his eyes. Dagger tried to shake him awake but to no avail. Finally fed  
up, she pushed him off the bed.   
  
Zidane was awake instantly.  
  
"Oww! What did you do that for?" He demanded as he got off the ground.  
  
"Do you realize how long I've been trying to wake you up?" she replied.  
"Besides, we're almost there. I spotted land not too long ago."  
  
"Is it Alexandria?"  
  
"I'm not sure but there were a lot of airships flying around. We're near   
a big city."  
  
"I guess we'll get off soon. Is your stuff packed?" Zidane asked as he  
eyed his own belongings. Almost everyrhing he owned was washed overboard by  
Leviathan. The only posessions he had now were his weapons and the clothes   
he was wearing.  
  
"I lost everything to that sea monster remember? All I have is a few   
gil. Maybe we could restock when we reach a shop." Dagger suggested when she  
turned to leave. "I'll be on deck. Meet me there when you're ready."  
  
After she left, Zidane sat back down to think of his present   
predicament. They were nearly broke and the only hope seemed to lie in a   
quick assassination and getaway. As on instinct, Zidane pulled out his blade  
and examined it. The sight gave him confidence as they were his most deadly   
tools. Suddenly, the color of the daggers caught his eye. They were now   
pulsating a dull gray.  
  
'So they represent the soul of the user.' Zidane thought as he   
remembered the words of the weapons dealer. 'I wonder if it will turn white  
if I rid the world of Queen Garnet' His thoughts were interupted as the ship  
came to a halt. Zidane put his daggers away and headed on deck.  
  
  
*Alexandria*  
  
  
"Hey you, get away from the dock!"   
  
It was chaos on the streets of Alexandria as citizens bitterly resisted   
martial law being imposed on them with seemingly no reason. Soldiers struggled   
to keep grumbling peasants under control and so far it wasn't working.  
  
"Is there a law against fishing?" the kid yelled back.  
  
"There is now. Get back to where you belong."  
  
"I do what I want to. You got a problem??" the kid said as he threw stones   
at his target with pinpoint accuracy.  
  
"Damn kids!! Get back here you brat!"  
  
  
In a nearby bar, 2 soldiers were discussing their current problem.  
  
"So why do we need to keep this city under martial law anyway?" the first   
soldier pondered.  
  
"Well this is Steiner's idea. According to him it's the most proficient   
way." the second soldier replied.  
  
"Hah! Steiner just makes us knights look bad. Always running around in his   
rusty armor."   
  
"That may be true but his word goes until Queen Garnet can be found."  
  
Several heads immediately turned at the last part.  
  
"I can't take much more of this. Where is Queen Garnet!?" the first soldier   
yelled a bit too loud for the other's liking. A second later every pair of eyes  
were on the man who yelled and looked like he had his foot in his mouth. Within   
the hour, every citizen of Alexandria knew that there was no monarch ruling their  
city.  
  
  
*Lindblum Harbor*  
  
  
"Attention crew and passengers. This is your captain speaking. Due to   
internal difficulties in Alexandria, we will be forced to disembark at Lindblum.   
Until the problem has been resolved, travel to Alexandria is forbidden. Have a   
nice day."  
  
"WHAT?!" Zidane yelled as he heard the anouncement. "This can't be happening!"  
  
Dagger looked annoyed but kept her cool. "It's ok Zidane. This will give us   
time to figure out what to do and get some better items for our journey."  
  
"I guess you're right. But how are we supposed to get to Alexandria now?"  
  
"We'll just have to ask some of the locals. I'll find a place to rest while   
you get some supplies. I think we'll need it." Dagger suggested as they entered the   
main part of the city. "Meet me there in an hour" she pointed to the air cab station.  
  
As Dagger departed, Zidane took a chance to look around. This city was HUGE.   
People were busy with their daily routine and took little notice of him.  
  
'Hmm this could be my chance to make some easy money' Zidane pondered as he  
approached a well dressed gentleman. With fast movements and quick reflexes, he stole  
a wallet filled with various items. Zidane examined the contents after fleeing the   
seen unnoticed.  
  
'Well what do we have here? Membership to some cafe. Weird cards with monsters.  
5000 gil! Yes!' Zidane's eyes lit up as he pocketed the cash and discarded everything   
else. 'I could get used to this.' He thought excitedly as he went off to search for   
another victim.  
  
  
Dagger walked towards a building marked inn.   
  
'I guess we could stay here for the time being.' she thought as she approached   
the innkeeper.  
  
"Hi, I'd like a room here for 1 night please."  
  
"100 gil please." came the cold reply.  
  
"Umm... I only have 56 with me."  
  
"Well I'll tell you what." the innkeeper said with a sly grin. "Make it   
worthwhile and I'll let you stay for that much."  
  
"Make what worthwhile?"  
  
"Here let me show you..." he said as he approached her.  
  
Suddenly realization hit Dagger and her eyes narrowed. With lightning fast   
movements, she bashed him over the head with her Tiger Racket. There was a sickening   
crack as the man slumped to the floor. Whether he was unconscious or dead she didn't   
know but didn't care. Without a second thought she took the keys to the room upstairs   
and left.  
  
  
In a matter of minutes, Zidane managed to collect over 14000 gil. 'Just one   
more time' he thought as he saw an old woman selling pickles. Her purse was sitting   
on a cart nearby and she paid no attention to it. Acting quickly, Zidane grabbed it   
and ran off. Turning a corner, he opened the purse and dumped out the contents.   
After searching through the items, Zidane found 3 gil.   
  
'Damn it!' he cursed silently. 'That was worthless!' Suddenly a letter caught   
his eye. He pulled it out of the bag and began reading.  
  
  
Dear Grandma,  
  
How are you? We're fine. Thank you for the wonderful Christmas presents you   
bought us. They are really fun to play with. We know you don't make much money   
selling pickles and that is why your gift was the most special of all. Thanks again.   
  
Love,  
  
Jenny and Tommy  
  
  
As he finished reading the letter, Zidane felt a pang of guilt.   
  
'I just stole a measily 3 gil from a grandma who used all her money to buy   
gifts. What the hell am I thinking?' Looking around to see if anyone saw what he   
was doing, he placed all the items on the ground back into the purse. As Zidane   
walked around the corner, he saw the old woman standing around in hot weather   
selling pickles. After watching for a few minutes, his feeling of guilt increased   
tenfold. Without thinking, he pulled 4000 gil from his pocket, stuffed it in   
the purse, and secretly returned it.  
  
After asking where the item shop was, Zidane quickly moved through the crowded   
streets. There was commotion ahead but he paid little attention as he thought about  
his actions.   
  
'I just lost 4000 gil. Why do I feel better now?' he wondered when suddenly he  
bumped into someone. There was a crowd of people in front of a building that was on   
fire.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Zidane demanded.  
  
"The item shop is on fire! Alice is still in there!" someone replied.  
  
'Shit! Now I'll never get what I need! Unless...' Without paying attention to   
warnings, he charged head on into the burning inferno. Strangly, Zidane felt no heat  
from the flames as his daggers were absorbing it.  
  
'Wow! These were some investment!' he thought excitedly as he searched through  
the blaze. Faintly, heard a woman's cry in the back room. Kicking down the door,  
Zidane quickly approached where she was making her last stand.  
  
Seeing him walk through the fire, she managed to choke out one phrase.  
  
"Are you an a-angel?"  
  
'Well I am Garland's Angel of Death but thats irrelavent' he thought. "Come on!   
Let's get out of here!" he yelled through the background noise. Picking her up, Zidane  
retraced his trail and ran out the front ignoring the fire that was burning.  
  
Yells and cheers were heard as he steped out the front entrance.   
  
"Shiva!"  
  
Suddenly ice shards bombarded the building and shattered, instantly putting out  
the flames. The crowd was speechless as they witnessed summoning power for the first  
time.  
  
'Only one person I know has that kind of power' Zidane thought as he turned to  
see Dagger standing there admiring her work with a grin.  
  
"You're not playing hero all by yourself are you?" she teased as Zidane walked  
towards her.  
  
"Of course not! We're in this together." Zidane smiled back.  
  
"Good. Well anyway I found a place where we can stay for a while. The service was  
awful but I don't think we have to worry about that anymore." She stated.  
  
"I guess we could stay tonight and leave afterwards. We'll head out tomorrow  
after I get some supplies elsewhere."  
  
They walked together towards the inn with the entire town gawking at what appeared  
to be two real life messiahs.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 4. I still don't own FF9. 


End file.
